


His Master's voice

by DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)



Series: Riddick 'Verse [2]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink bingo entry - slaves and masters<br/>features m/m/f and bdsm</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's voice

**Author's Note:**

> Eve Logan is the female mercenary from the series, all stories under this pseudonym are linked in the same 'verse where Eve has been accepted for political reasons as Riddick's consort.

His master's voice  
features Eve Logan  
Kink Bingo - masters, doms, slaves and subs  
three some M/M/F  
NC17

Riddick sits almost supine on the chair, legs to the side, head resting on his hand. Vaako stands at his right as the councillor talks. Riddick is ignoring him and Vaako knows it. He leans in and whispers something in the Lord Marshall's ear. Riddick smirks and then closes his hand tight around the wrist of his First among commanders. Riddick is amused but Vaako has gone too far. He will be punished for it, mostly because the councillor has bored him.

The councillor doesn't notice the gesture but he does see the smile and assumes that he might have gathered some sort of advantage. "Out." Riddick says, "and your proposal is denied. It is," his growl is animal and his posture angry, "a waste of my fucking time."

He moves and Vaako moves in quick time behind him. "Fuckin idiot." Riddick growls, the two hounds closing in behind them, the heavy doors sliding shut. "You," he turns to the guard. "Have Lady Eve sent to my quarters." The guard visibly wilts in relief, the Lord Marshall is more than capable of killing people who cross his path for no reason other than he's just pissed.

When they reach the Lord Marshall's quarters Vaako bows his head and unfastens the neck of his jacket, to reveal the shiny metal torque he wore, the mark of Riddick's favour. "You arranged the meeting with that jack ass." Riddick says, "you must have known that he was a fucking idiot."

"I serve my lord in an advisory capacity." Vaako says, he is going to be punished, he knows that, there are places where being the Right Hand collides with his place in Riddick's bed, and what Riddick asks for. "It was beneficial for the councillors to see that such requests would be heard even if they were rejected. I am sorry, my lord, that such things bore you, but politics is a cruel mistress."

Riddick laughed chuckles, "Strip." He says and Vaako obeys without question. Naked he falls to his knees. It took him a while to get used to this but now it is without second thought. It constantly amazes him how very safe it makes him feel to kneel naked before this man without inhibitions. All he wears are cuffs on his wrists and ankles and the ring around his throat and cock.

Eve enters from a side door. "You sent for me." She asks, she is so nonplussed by this she barely even looks at Vaako. Like Riddick she is unpurified, Riddick prefers her like that.

Riddick sits down on one of the cushioned chair he prefers, the hounds loll at his feet. "He needs to be punished." The words are a growl. "Do you consent?" He always asks those words to Eve, but not to Vaako. The dichotomy between them settles over Vaako like a blanket.

Eve rolls her shoulders, the collar flashing in the neck of her jacket. She does not dress like the other Consorts, eschewing the skin tight gowns for boned jackets with salopettes and mamaat pants so tight that they have to be tied on. "Depends on what you want." She says and her eyes linger for a moment.

"Vaako thinks I am punishing him for doing his job, I'm not." His gaze drags over Vaako's white skin like a tongue, "but instead for not warning me that I would have to spend hours listening to a fucking idiot talking about hydroponics and suggesting using a water heavy crop because his dame likes the shape of it's leaves. Even though it tastes like shit." Eve outright laughs. "So instead someone," he looks like is going to do something to amuse me instead.

"and where do I come into this?" Eve's voice drags over him. She has her hands on the hips of her sculpted fabric coat. She is Riddick's queen or as close as it gets, but Vaako is his lover.

"Well," Riddick stands up, takes her chin in his hand and raises it so she's looking him in the goggles, "what do you suggest?"

"Perhaps he should tell you what it is he wants to do." Eve says, and licks her lips. She is a fine looking woman.

Riddick looks at Vaako giving him permission to speak. "I wish to please my lord."

Riddick turns out the lights so that he can remove his goggles, his sight is richer in the dark, it has more spectrums, more colour, more textures. There is just enough light for Eve to see by. "How long has it been since he's touched you?" Riddick's voice is almost a ghost in the darkness, the hounds twine about themselves with an ophidian rustling. "Remove your jacket, Eve, show some skin."

Eve obeys quietly, hanging the jacket over the back of a nearby chair. Her bra is just as sculpted as the jacket was, in the same richly embroidered fabric that made her coat. Without the jacket she seems so much tinier. "Beautiful." Riddick grumbles into the darkness. "Both of you."

Eve reaches behind her and undoes the clasp on her bra freeing her breasts so they hang on her chest, tipped with rosy nipples, her skin glowing in the candlelight that Riddick has allowed them.

Vaako is Riddick's first slave, but Eve belongs to him just as much. "Tell me what you see," Riddick asks.

"She is beautiful, my lord, her skin soft and pale. If it would please you," these are the words that they use in the dark, "I would like to touch her." The mica dusted in Eve's hair shines in the candle light, as does the saliva on her lips when she licks them. "I would like to touch her in a way that pleases you, I would like to cup those breasts, to run my thumbs over the nipples, to make her breath catch the way you like. I would like to run my tongue down her breastbone, to lap at the sweat that shines in her suprasternal notch. I want to squeeze her breasts against my palms, so that the rough skin catches against the aureole, and I want to do it so you can watch."

"go on." Riddick growls, invisible in the darkness.

"I want to peel the mamaat leather from her ass with my teeth, to bite into the flesh so that she casts her head back and gasps. I want to run the tip of my tongue against her asshole so she makes that noise that makes you squirm, the one that makes you hunger, the one she can't control. Would that please you?" Riddick said nothing but Eve's own hand had come up to cup and squeeze her own breast. "I want to bite at her feet, at the tender skin on the side of the arches of her feet. She has beautiful feet. I want to kneel before her, I want to raise her feet to my lips and lick the skin between her toes, I want to scrape my teeth over her toenails. I was to suck a bruise mark onto the front of her ankle, to run my hands over her calves as I suck kisses into the fold of her knees."

He hears the leather of Riddick's movement in his chair, the hounds shifting with their master. "Go on," the darkness says.

"I exist only to please," Vaako says as Eve scratches across her breasts, turned on and wanting. "I want to bury my face between her thighs and lick her clean, lick all the juices and sweats that gather in the folds there. I want to arch her back over that table she is leaning against so you can see, i want to show you, I want her to come screaming, clawing at her breasts, the way she does when she is overwhelmed and just continue licking and sucking and biting until you tell me to stop. Then I want to kneel at your feet and know that I have pleased you."

"What do you think, Eve, should I let him? He is to be punished after all." Riddick's voice sounds more raw than usual. "Or should I bend him over and fuck my dominance into him, to line him up with your cunt, it's wet isn't it, let my fuck just dip the head into you, how does that sound, Eve?"

Eve struggles to speak, "I wish to please my lord." She undoes the complex tie of her trousers, loosening them enough that she can step out of them. "I wish only my lord's pleasure."

"What do you think, Vaako?" Riddick asks, "as my advisor, should we fuck her or not?"

"By my lord's command." Vaako says without so much of a hitch in his voice though he's aching hard.

"Or I can just open my pants and let you both suck me off," Riddick palms his own crotch, adjusting the erection there, "with lots of tongue."

"We are yours, my lord," Eve says stepping over to him, agile on her bare feet. "To do as you please." This is a game, outside this room he trusts them, as much as he trusts anyone.

"Then this is what we're going to do," Riddick says and undoes the buttons of his fly so his cock stands upright. "Eve, I'm going to fuck your mouth, and you're going to let Vaako move you, he's going to fuck your cunt, we're both going to fuck you at the same time, and," as she kneels in front of him in the darkness he runs his hand over her blonde braid, "you can come, you've been a good girl, but Vaako, not you." Even denied release, though the ring is holding him tight, holding him back, it makes Vaako feel cherished, after all his lord thinks enough of him to care.


End file.
